


Untitled (Mouth)

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Fascination with the Doctor's Mouth, F/M, Fantasizing, I envisioned Ten while writing this but I suppose it could be any Doctor, Oral Sex, oh goodness not sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: A semi-drabble for dwsmutfest's prompt: Mouth





	Untitled (Mouth)

Sentences spill from his lips like champagne poured from its bottle: fizzing, bursting, wave upon wave, enthusiastically, a toast to adrenaline and oxytocin and life. His tongue curls adeptly around each rapid-fire word, never tripping. Intoxicated, Rose listens happily to that siren's song, even when she barely understands a thing. Yet sometimes, she imagines its silence, with his face buried between her legs and the only sounds her own.


End file.
